Kacho Hui Guo Rou
Kacho Hui Guo Rou (カチョウ＝ホイコーロ, Kachō Hoikōro) is the tenth Prince of the Kakin Empire and the daughter of her father's sixth wife, Seiko.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 349 Appearance Kacho has shoulder length, light hair which points up in the near her shoulders. She has predominant eyelashes. She wears a formal dress during the celebration before the departure, later during the party with the important guests, she is seen wearing a dress with large ribbon on the chest. Personality As noted by Melody, Kacho is terrifying and takes on a convincing shallow persona.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 359 She chooses her bodyguards due to their looks,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 350 but, unlike Taithon, she only accepts ugly ones. However, she is actually shrewd and cold-blooded, having intention to form an ally with Fugetsu even before the succession war starts to murder her other siblings, promising her that when she becomes the new ruler, she will request her father to spare Fugetsu. The two of them appear to be rather close, often being seen chatting together. Kacho likes jewellery as well.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 349 Plot Dark Continent Expedition Arc Melody is hired to be her bodyguard for the war of succession. She and her biological sister attend the celebration before departure alongside the other princes. She and her sister are holding their hands and gleefully waving to the people, both of them are wearing similar black formal dresses. She is again seen with her sister during the party with the important guests where she is chatting with other guests. Like the rest of her family, she will reside in the 1st deck of the ship.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 358 The next day, she attends another party. Although she is supposed to leave her seat alone, she insists that Fugetsu accompany her to the connecting corridor. There, she asks Fugetsu to form an alliance, saying that once she wins the succession war, she will ask her father to spare Fugetsu. She then leaves with her bodyguards, complaining about the perverted stares of an old man. Abilities & Powers Despite being a member of Kakin's royal family, according to Tubeppa, Kacho has no real political influence or power.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 362 Nen Like the rest of her siblings, Fugetsu received an egg from which a Nen beast hatched to protect her. As a parasitic-type ability, she has no control over it.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 360 The Nen beast is subjected to two rule-like instincts: it is unable to fight other Sacred Guardian Beasts as well as to directly attack the host of one. It is currently unknown what Nen beast Kacho possesses. Trivia * "Kachou Fuugetsu" (花鳥風月) is a Japanese saying that means, "Flower, Bird, Wind, Moon". It is in invitation to behold the wonders of nature and, in doing so, learn about oneself. References Navigation Category:Female characters Category:Kakin Royal Family